Almost all of the newly purchased personal computers support an interface technology called USB (Universal Serial Bus). The so-called USB interface technology provides the connection between a central processing unit (CPU) and newly-added peripheral elements, thereby automatically configuring the newly-added peripheral elements to the computer. Moreover, the USB interface supports a lot of equipments by the way of serial connection, i.e. first connecting a first equipment to the computer; then connecting a second equipment to the first equipment; and thereafter connecting a third equipment the second equipment; and so on.
Generally, the peripheral hardware can be connected to the computer through the USB interface with a wire (or cable), or wirelessly. For example, some types of mobile phones can communicate with the computer via a wireless USB interface. When the wireless USB interface is used for communication purpose, a wireless adapter has to be used to receive and transmit wireless signals, wherein the computer is connected to the wireless adapter having the wireless USB interface via a wire (cable), and then the wireless USB adapter is used to communicate with the peripheral hardware (such as the mobile phone) wirelessly.
For processing wireless communication with a wireless adapter, it is necessary to place the wireless adapter on an elevated (higher) location or on a location with no barriers so as to obtain better communication effect, and thus the wireless adapter is further designed to a desktop type (which can be placed steadily on a surface) or a wall-mount type (which is secured to a wall) for meeting various user environments. Generally, the wall-mount typed wireless adapter is hung to the wall via a hole formed on the backside of the wireless adapter, but the hole generally ruins the beauty of the product outlook and is disadvantageous to the sales. Further, from the user-friendly points of view, while being applied in the office environments having various types of walls (such as steel wall, wood wall, and concrete wall, etc.), the wireless adapters existing in the current market do not have the features of being attached to those types of walls simultaneously. Moreover, the conventional wireless adaptors cannot be secured to a user's belt or PC peripheral equipments (such as a LCD monitor of a notebook computer, etc.). Accordingly, it is difficult for users to apply the conventional wireless adaptors under all kinds of office environments, thus causing a lot of inconvenience for the users.
On the other hand, in the current market, there are quite a few types of wireless USB adapters, and a pocket-sized wireless adapter is one of the popular adapters. However, having small weight and size, the pocket-sized wireless adapter generally suffers the difficulty of keeping steady on a surface and is easily to be tipped over especially while being connected with a USB cable (which is heavier and bigger). Thus, the pocket-sized wireless adapter is vulnerable while being placed on a desk. Further, it is noted that one of the convenient places for a user to carry the pocket-sized wireless adapter is on the user's belt.
Therefore, from the user-friendly points of view, there is an urgent need to develop a multi-function clip structure for a wireless adapter, whereby the multi-function clip structure not only can be placed steadily on a surface (desk), but also can be simultaneously secured to different types of walls (partitions) by attaching or hanging without forming a hole on the backside of the wireless adapter; and can be secured to a user's belt or PC peripheral equipments by clipping, wherein the wireless adapter can be placed on an elevated (higher) location for better signal reception.